


The Road Trip

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [28]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Gen, Road Trips, TV Tropes, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. After having been abducted by the Frog brothers, Jade goes on a road trip with them..
Series: Jade Chan [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abducted by the Frog Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526915) by [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34). 



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers; I hope you’re all staying safe and doing great with your stories (along with the occasional battles with writer’s block). 
> 
> Well, here’s a new Lost Boys/JCA crossover ficlet collection that I cooked up one day, which I decided to call “The Road Trip” partly because the idea of Jade Chan going on a road trip with the Frog brothers Edgar and Alan sure sounds pretty neat to write about, and partly because I got the idea from reading about the concept of the “Road Trip Plot” on TV Tropes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys films, and John Rogers (who’s also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The lyrics to Here I Go Again by Whitesnake and Travelin’ Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Here I Go Again**

_I don’t know where I’m going_  
_But I sure know where I’ve been_  
_Hanging on the promises_  
_And songs of yesterday_  
_And I’ve made up my mind,_  
_I ain’t wasting no more time_

_Here I go again_  
_Here I go again_  
~Whitesnake, **Here I Go Again**

As the opening notes of the song “Here I Go Again” by Whitesnake begin playing, Jade’s eyelids flutter open, revealing her hazel eyes as she looks at... what seems to be the inside of the knapsack she is currently in.

For a moment, a puzzled expression crosses her face. Then it all comes back to her, a little bit at a time. The Frog brothers Edgar and Alan coming into Uncle’s Rare Finds... her being unaware of Alan sneaking up on her with the cloth in his hand (because of Edgar skillfully distracting her) before grabbing her and knocking her unconscious with the chloroform that he’d put on one side of it... Edgar whispering his apologies into her ear before picking her up and putting her inside the knapsack... Alan telling her to hang limp while he carried her...

Now, she realizes, she’s inside the knapsack, and that said knapsack is on the lap of one of the Frog brothers — in this case, Alan. Feeling her move, he glances down, and a smile then makes its appearance on his handsome face as he opens the knapsack just enough so Jade can stick her head out and get some fresh air.

Jade blinks a little bit, having decided to let her eyes adjust to the light — which is, no doubt, after all that time of having been in the knapsack.  
Alan, for his part, is gently running his fingers through her raven, shoulder-length hair. Ducking her head a little and smiling her own secret smile, she snuggles up against Alan, leaning into his gentle caresses.

Are the Frog brothers keeping her here? She shakes her head a little. No, they’re not keeping her anywhere. Instead, they’re taking her some place... which is wherever the three of them want to go. Maybe Oregon. Or maybe they’ll stop in Montana, Idaho, or even Colorado. The voices of the Frog brothers echo in her ears, and settle in the secret spot in her mind that she has always kept to herself. They’re vampire hunters, and they’re taking her away from the adventures that she recalls with her uncle Jackie. From her parents, who were usually preoccupied with work instead of taking the time to get to know their own daughter. 

Edgar had whispered promises in her ear... promises of he and Alan taking her with them when they decided to hit the road... promises of helping her become the traveler, the drifter that she’s read so much about in books... the adventurer...

Jade then blinks a little when she hears the opening notes of a song she’s heard before; it’s playing on a CD that’s in the truck’s CD player. This time, she recognizes it...

_I was born a travelin’ man,_  
_that’s all I’ll ever be_  
_Moving around from town to town_  
_is what makes me so free_  
_My father was a trucker_  
_for the years of ‛23_  
_On the day that I was born_  
_his blood was left to me_  
_I’m a travelin’ man_  
_Travelin’ Man, that’s what I am_  
_Travelin’ Man_  
_Travelin’ Man_  
_Oh, that’s what I am_

It’s “Travelin’ Man” by Lynyrd Skynyrd; she feels that the song could definitely describe both Edgar and Alan right there. And if there was a Lynyrd Skynyrd song that could describe her, she knew she’d pick “Free Bird” any day. After all, that was what she was: “free as a bird now.”

Deep down, Jade thinks, she doesn’t feel like a hostage. A hostage would feel all frightened and scared. She doesn’t feel either of those around Edgar and Alan. If she were frightened, she wouldn’t be sitting on a motel bed, unable to sleep, and looking into the shadows. The Frog brothers take turns sleeping; while doing so, the Frog brother who remains awake gently pull her to him and helps her to fall into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
